New World Titans
by Sarxous Of Six
Summary: In the currently split united states, the new world titans struggle to peace the waring factions and bring peace to a corrupt land. [DCxMarvel Crossover][OCxSpeedy II][RavenxOC]
1. Cast of Charcters

_Current Characters:_

_Name: Havok (Alexander Summers)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Universe: Marvel_

_Orgin: Foretasma_

_Powers: Absorbs ambient cosmic energy, processes it and emanates it from his body as waves of plasma in the form of a blast or discharge._

_Appearance: Havok is a the average caucasion male with super powers. He is 5'11, 150lbs and dirty blonde hair. Havok wears a black tee, blue jeans, and a pair of old converses. Pocessing an intellgence in geophysics he made braces that amplify the cosmic energy he absorbs normally. _

_Personality: Havok is a pretty laid back guy he is cool and quick to make a joke. You'd never know that he had a degree in geophysics, one of the more neglected sub-sciences. Being the leader, he still gives out orders and is never hesitant to correct one of the Titans. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Sarxous (Sarxous Cimmiri)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Fourteen_

_Universe: Duale (Original Creation)_

_Orgin: Phatasma_

_Powers: Sarxous has the ablity to freeze water vapor in the air and manipulate water. _

_Appearance: Sarxous is of african american orgin and stands at 5'8, and weighs in at 180lbs. His head is lined in 23 braids that reach his shoulders. He sports a grey hoodie that reads "Graffiti Changed My Life"baggy jeans, and new balance shoes. _

_Personality: Cold and heartless. Sarxous looks like the type that would never speak at all be he is quite talkative, at least in conversations that are controversal and most likely going to upset someone. Other than that you usually will get ignored if you approach him. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Raven_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Universe: DC_

_Orgin: Azarath (DC)_

_Powers: Raven has a variety of powers including Umbrakinesis, or the ablity to mentally repulse photons to create shadow or darkness or to move objects via shadow; Teleportation, Emotional healing, Psionic emotional manipulation, Empathy, and astral projection. _

_Appearance: Raven has a pale skin tone, as Azerath has no source of ultraviolet radiation and thus the body needs not to evolve dark pigments to protect itself. Shes 5'5 and doesn't want me (the author) to disclose her weight. She wears a black leotard, eqiup with black hooded-cape._

_Personality: Raven could be described as...confused about how to act. She was taught not to feel anything at all, but emotion is too natural a thing to supress. Shes highly emotional (at times), sarcastic and has developed a dry sense of humor._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Kid Devil (Eddie Bloomberg)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Fifthteen_

_Universe: DC_

_Orgin: Foretasma_

_Powers: Kid Devil has enhanced strength, endurance, and aglity. He can make his skin boil without harming himself, and he also can breath fire._

_Appearance: When he was transformed into a devil his skin turned a dark hue of red, horns grew from his forehead, his hair turned a milky white, and he even developed a tail. His mouth and eyes burn with embers and he often has trouble controlling his powers._

_Personality: Not a very serious person. He often makes jokes with his teammates and dispite his appearance he is very social with everyone he comes in contact with. Most would describe Kid Devil as "annoying" but hes the perfect person to warm the coldest situations (pun intended, lol)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Ironman (Anthony Stark)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Thirteen_

_Universe: Marvel_

_Orgin: Phatasma_

_Powers: Anthony's battle suit gifts him with alot of powers. This version is thought activated and can be summoned from over 20 miles away at just a mere thought. These powers include super-human strength, and converting energy sources into electricity, repulsor beams, electromagnetic pulse bullets, munipulating magnetic fields, and sonic blasts. Hes like a Cyborg 3.0._

_Personality: Despite being an gear freak, and bing very passionate about his work in making the world a better place, Anthony has a very upbeat personality and is usually optimistic about everything. Strangly his best friend is the total opposite, Logan. Furthormore Anthony is always trying to stop his body armor from developing sentience._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Kid-X (James Howlett)(Logan)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Seventeen_

_Universe: Marvel_

_Orgin: Phatasma_

_Powers: Strangly Kid-X has no real powers other than super-strength, but half his skeleton is lined with the strongest metal known to Earth, and the other half lined with the strongest metal known to the universe, Vibrinium. Logan also has to power to regenerate every wound inflicted upon his body._

_Personality: A walking bad habit. Logan usually has something smart to say about something all the time. In a way hes a mirror image of Sarxous. He smokes alot (because he can't get cancer from it)swears, and looks at the world as something thats dying a slow and painful death._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Speedy II (Mia Dearden)_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Fifthteen_

_Universe: DC_

_Orgin: Foretasma_

_Powers: A highly trained acrobat with a aresenal of arrows, each with different effects._

_Personality: Mia has had a hard life and was forced to grow up fast. She was hard, and cold before Dick (Greyson) took her under his wing along with Logan, and Anthony, and got her back to normal. She missed out on her childhood and is anxious and get it back. Unknownst to the rest of the team, through her "hard times" Mia tested positive for H.I.V._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Name: Auaroxas Cimmiri (Pronounced O-roar-o-ZAS)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Twenty-Two_

_Universe: None (Created for this fic)_

_Orgin: (Foretasma)_

_Powers: We haven't seen much of Auaroxas besides his superstrength and ablity to discharge energy through his palms. He is the Guardian of the universe and his orgins will be revealed through the second story I'm writing about all the characters in this fic_

_Personality: He likes to have fun, he likes to dance, he basically a grown man that still acts like a kid. He still does have a serious side and a disturbing past invovling Sarxous. _


	2. Chapter 1: Colorado is Hell

_Beginning Authors notes: Hello and welcome again to my attempt at creating a sub-universe combining Marvel and DC along with some of my own personal creations. At this point I have no plans to continue my other teen titan fanfiction and my attention will be focused more one this one. This universe takes place on earth in the mountains of colorado after the destruction and conquering of the united states by the nations of "Phatasma" and "Foretasma" Phatasma is smaller and takes up most of the west coast and some of southern canada. Foretasma stretches as far down south as Panama and north as whats left of southeastern canada. In this time everything is at peace, but that sure won't stop secret organizations and supervillans trying to stir up conflict. Keep in mind that this is a TOTALLY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! WHICH MEANS I CAN MAKE ANYTHING AS STUPID AND DIFFERENT AS I WANT! THERE! lol.. Picture of the country borders and tower location: http/img. One: Colorado is Hell_

_**Info: Colorado Mountains, Titan's Tower, 8:40 P.M.**_

Cool air came down from the south and whipped the hood off Raven's head. She turned toward the direction of the wind and her eyes traveled across a vast plain until her view fell into mountains again. She put her hood back on and walked toward the tower being constructed a few yards away. It had been snowing for the last few days of construction and Alex was getting fraustrated with having to find equipment buried in the snow. There was no use in Sarxous using his powers to move the snow for it would just build back up in a few hours. Raven stopped and looked up at Alex who was standing atop of the tower, which was about, 60 percent done.

_"_Alright Sarxous! bring them on up" (Havok)

There was a pile of metallic boxes in the middle of the snow. Sarxous stood behind them, palms outstretched. He centered himself, then preformed a fluid tai-chi movement which gentally propelled the boxes on a sort of ice wave to the top of th tower where Alex was standing. Alex grabbed the boxes and took them down through the roof entrance. Sarxous turned and and made his way toward Raven.

"How was your meditation?" Sarxous

Raven nodded without a word. Sarxous noticed that she hadn't said anything in their 3 month ordeal atop the colorado mountains. Raven brushed passed him and made her way inside the tower. Sarxous shoved his hands inside his hoodie sleeves and followed her. Together they made their way up three levels into the breifing/living room. Alex appeared through the door leading to the storage room corridor. Sarxous grabbed the remote from the kitchen counter and made the counch rise from the floor and the T.V. come from the ceiling. He and Alex sat on the counch simotanously.

"Wow what a day, eh Sarx?" Havok

"..." Sarxous

Sarxous flipped through channels, ignoring Havok. Raven joined them on the farside of the counch shortly. _"Wow stuck in a house where both of my teammates don't speak to me...suck"_ Alex thought.

"In all seriousness" Havok

"I've been informed that the terrorist organization "Freedom" is going to strike in the Foretasmian town of Dusk. This will obviously cause an uproar in both countries populations so we have to do something to stop these idiots"

"And who provided you with this information?" Sarxous

"A man by the name of Bruce Wayne, hes supposeledly the master of esponiage these days" Havok

"Did you take into consideration that he could be working for this organization and that he tipped off the Foretasmian government and now were walking into a trap?" Sarxous

"And why would he go through all that?" Havok

"Fool. Even if this is a time of peace someone always wants war, and we want to stop war. We are reasonably powerful so it would be best to get us out of the way first." Sarxous

"You know that you think too much?" Havok

"Better to think more, than to think little, friend" Sarxous

Sarxous continued to flip through channels and said no more. Alex turned to Raven for support but she quickly turned her head to avoid his eyes. Alex folded his arms.

"We set out in the morning, team. Now get some rest" Havok

Raven immediatly removed herself from the counch and moved toward the the bedroom corridors. She placed her hand on the scanner and the door opened after her palm was read. She looked back at Sarxous, who was still flipping through channels.

"Goodnight." Raven

"Goodnight" Sarxous

_**Info: Colorado Mountains, 6:26 A.M**_

A bubble of umbric energy surrounded Raven, Sarxous, and Havok as they made their way down the mountain through the snow. Though protected from the snow outside the bubble, it was still freezing inside. Raven held her hand up at the center of the bubble to maintain it.

"I can't believe your making me do this!" Sarxous

"It's what you signed up for" Havok

"No, I signed up to do good for humanity and all the crap, not to freeze my balls off in the mountains!" Sarxous

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Havok

"No I kiss yours" Sarxous

"My mother is dead" Havok

"Like I give a rats ass" Sarxous

Havok was struggling to retain the impulse to burn Sarxous a new mouth. Yet he silenced himself and the rest of the trudge down the mountain was silent. Finally the silohoutte of Dusk came into view on the horizon. The group stopped at the city line, the place where desert turned into grassland, and a fresh paved road leading into the city stand in front of them. There weren't much skyscrapers that could be spotted from a distance but it could be considered a metropolis.

"I was expecting it to be a village" Sarxous

"Yeah, this might just be bigger than I thought it would be" Havok

"This city have any heros to protect it?" Sarxous

"Yeah, a apprentice hero, goes by the name of Kid Devil" Havok

"Whats his power?" Sarxous

"Blood thats made of gasoline...he breathes fire" Havok

"Thats interesting" Sarxous

"Glad you think so, because it will be your job to find and recruit him." Havok

"Couldn't have asked for a better job" Sarxous

Sarxous outstretched his hand in front of him and make a wave of ice to glide on. In a instant he was surfing off into the distance. Raven was quiet as usual. Alex smiled and walked over to her. He was ready to put his hand on her shoulder when a manifestation of umbrakinetic energy in the form of a raven appeared over her to block his hand. Alex took back his hand in shock.

"Look, I don't know why your not talking to either of us but we need to communicate!" Havok

"I do not share word with those I do not trust" Raven

"Well if you don't trust us then why did you join the team!" Havok

"I have sins, which need to be cleansed." Raven

"...Your a strange one" Havok

"..." Raven

"Lets move" Havok

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Over Cityscape, 9:53 A.M.**_

_"A guy that breathes fire shouldn't be that hard to find." _This, Sarxous assured himself of, even though he had no idea where to even start. He spotted a skyscraper with gargoyles jutting out the sides of a small platform. He landed to rest and looked out at the city. There was a few miles of buildings and then there was just barren desert. Nuclear explosions had destroyed much of what the united states used to be. Sarxous sighed to himself, put his head against the concreate behind him and closed his eyes. He was at least 30 stories up. The cool air whipped around his face as he tried to picture the greens that populated the lands. Suddenly he heard a voice from above him.

"What do we have here?" Voice

Sarxous opened his eyes and they fell upon and boy with white hair, horns, and toxic red skin. His eyes and mouth glowed with embers and he even had the signature "devil tail." Sarxous was alittle taken aback by his appearance and almost slipped off the edge. The boy had dug his claws into the concreate and was holding himself up like an spider.

"Kids shouldn't be playing up this high" Kid Devil

"I take it your Kid Devil" Sarxous

"What gave it away? The black pants?" Kid Devil

"No time to talk...your coming with me" Sarxous

"Hmmm some how I doubt that will happen" Kid Devil

Kid Devil opened his mouth wide and spat out a stream of fire. The smell of gasoline and embers filled Sarxous nose has he thrusted himself away from the ledge and over the traffic jam 30 stories below. He looked up and noticed that Kid Devil was coming at him from above as he fell. Several fireballs came from his mouth and trailed Sarxous. Kid Devil used his tail to grab hold of a flag pole and watched Sarxous fall. Sarxous outstretched his hands and held them open palmed. He materilized a shield of ice, the first ball burned straight through it and into Sarxous' chest. He yelled in agony as he felt his flesh being burnt. _"Dammit!" _he yelled. He made a path of ice under him and surfed his way up to the building opposite of the skyscaper he met kid devil on. The other balls of fire fizzled out before they hit the ground.

He searched for the red skinned fiend, and glimpsed a tail disappearing around the corner of the skyscraper. Sarxous held his hand to his chest wound. He couldn't seem to breath properly, but he was not compelled to return Kid Devil the favor. He made a path of ice and skated off in pursuit of him.

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Rooftop stakeout, 10:02 A.M.**_

Raven and Alex sat on top of a store roof to stake out the area. They were seeing nothing so far and Alex was wondering if the attack was a hoax.

"I wonder how Sarxous is doing with Kid Devil. Even if this attack is a hoax then at least we can have a new member." Havok

"..." Raven

"And remember we don't kill the terrorists...we just neutralize them" Havok

"..." Raven

"..." Havok

"..." Raven

"Your totally not helping" Havok

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Unknown Location, 10:22 A.M.**_

Through his rage Sarxous continued tailing Kid Devil as he laughed and ridiculed him all the while. Sarxous jumped from a building to ground level in front of a old abandoned factory. He saw Kid Devil disappear inside of the factory. Sarxous gritted his teeth. He was walking into a trap and he knew it but Havok had given him an order and he would follow through. Slowly he he pushed the door open. Human sized test tubes filled with blue liquid lined the walls, and test tubes with various liquids were scattered amoug the tables parallel to the tubes. Sarxous heard a voice call out to him.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Voice

"..." Sarxous

"You wanted to see where it happened? Where they died and where I was born?" Voice

"I don't know what you mean" Sarxous

"Surely..you and your people have don't their research. You know what happened and what I am." Voice

"Me and my people?" Sarxous

Suddenly a stream of fire blindsided Sarxous and sent him crashing into one of the test tubes. His vision was blurred and all he saw was Kid Devil standing over him triumphantly. He started to feel light headed and then everything went dark.

_Ending Authors notes: It's a good start...not I gotta go add Kid Devil to the character sheet. _


	3. Chapter 2: Lies Will Put you in

_Beginning Author's Notes: I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last. Because it is elongated...Chapter two and three have now merged to become this one...if that's too confusing just ignore it and read the fic, lol. _

_**Chapter 2: Lies Will Put you in the Position of Power**_

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Unknown Location, 12:45 P.M.**_

Sarxous felt like he was falling in liquid before the sound of rushing water filled his ears. As his eyes opened his vision focused unto Kid Devil who was holding a bucket and bore a frown upon his face. Sarxous' eyes darted from one side of the room to the next as he tried to take in his surroundings quickly. He was still in the factory, sitting in a chair perpendicular to the table lined with test tubes. Everything in the factory was covered in a fine layer of dusk and it looked as if nothing had been touched in ages. The floor was tiled in black and white and was as dirty as everything else. Above, in the ceiling was a hub lined with LCD's that looked like a giant hubcap. Pipes from the tubes were attached to it. The entire ceiling was covered with an multitude of wiring and pipes. Sarxous looked at Kid Devil who had placed the bucket on the table he was crouched on. His eyes narrowed and he drew closer to Sarxous to study him. Sarxous could only read anger through his burning eyes, a desire to kill, and nothing more.

_"Where am I?" (Sarxous)_

Kid Devil said nothing, only folded his arms and sat on the edge of the table in intrigue. Sarxous couldn't help but fear for his well being now. Thoughts of what was going to happen to him crowded his brain, and he started to panic. Kid Devil instantly picked this up as his breathing quickened.

_"Are you afraid?" (Kid Devil)_

_"No" (Sarxous) even though he was in fact very afraid._

_"Who are you?" (Kid Devil)_

Kid Devil took this opportunity and scroll around the chair that Sarxous was sitting in, eying every detail of his movement, shape, form. Sarxous tried to move his hands but noticed that they were chained to the legs of the chair, as were his feet. He thought about freezing the shackles and breaking out but he was far too weak to escape, and Kid Devil would burn him to a crisp in no time.

_"My name is Sarxous Cimmiri." (Sarxous)_

_"Why have you and your people been tailing me for the last few days?" (Kid Devil)_

_"We never followed you..." (Sarxous)_

_"Don't give me that. I see you, lurking in every alleyway, every skyscraper, everywhere...watching me and I want to know" (Kid Devil)_

_"Why would I lie to you...?" (Sarxous)_

_"I don't know you tell me." (Kid Devil)_

Sarxous was getting quite annoyed with the interrogation and he wanted to return to Havok and Raven.

_"Release me..." (Sarxous)_

_"Why should I?" (Kid Devil) he balled his fists and quirked a brow at the young cyrokinetic._

_"Because if you don't, countless people will die!" (Sarxous) _

_"Explain yourself" (Kid Devil)_

_"There goin-" (Sarxous) suddenly, he cut himself off._

_"There?" (Kid Devil)_

_"Shut up...do you hear that?" (Sarxous)_

There was a loud roaring noise outside the factory. The ground began to shake and loose concrete began to fall from the ceiling, breaking as it collided with the tile floor. Suddenly everything was quiet, everything was silent, it was like the calm...right before death.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Rooftop Stakeout 12:47**_

Raven was interrupted from her meditation. She stood and walked over to the edge of the roof. Suddenly emotions started flooding into her mind and she let out a scream. Havok rushed to her side immediately.

_"What's wrong!" (Havok)_

_"Years...ago, minutes before the American catastrophe they called "9/11" I felt a painful emotional spike. I just felt another. A pure dose of anger and hostility. It's happening..." (Raven)_

Right after she finished speaking, a bright light appeared in the sky. A burning orb about the size of large basketball flew down at immense speeds and smashed into the factory district of the city, creating a mass explosion. The resulting shockwaves destroyed most of the surrounding area. Havok looked on in awe.

_"This is defiantly going to be bigger than I thought" (Havok)_

Just as he finished his sentence they began to storm out of every place imaginable. Dress like civilians, carrying laser assault rifles, mowing down people and destroying everything in their path. No one was spared, not a single man, woman are child. They moved through the entrie city block in just moments, leaving behind a trail of decapitated bodies, and other grusome sites. It was hard to belief they were just humans with a cause. Havok balled his fist. Raven felt the anger that was building inside him...she felt the hate.

_"What do we do?" (Raven) she glanced over at Havok_

_"We stop them and we find Kid Devil and Sarxous" (Havok)_

_"I can't feel they're thought patterns anymore, either they've dissappeared into another dimension, or their dead. Probably the result of that explosion and shockwave" (Raven)_

_"Don't say things like that. Sarxous wouldn't die on me." (Havok)_

_"No matter how much a person denies it...the truth is still the truth" (Raven)_

_"Go find Sarxous and Kid Devil; I'll deal with the terrorists" (Havok)_

_"This is a lost cause...Remember Havok, don't kill them" (Raven)_

Havok had a look of disgust upon his face as he gazed down at the destruction going on below him. In the distance, great flames erupted from the sides of buildings and the towers fell into the earth upon panicked civilians. _"I'll see what I can do" (Havok) he jumped off the roof and ran in the direction of the crowd. _

_"So much on both their minds...terrible pasts...I almost feel sorry for them" (Raven) clouds of darkness began to engulf the young half demon and she teleported to the last place she felt Sarxous' energy signature. _

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, The Streets, 12: 49 P.M.**_

Havok finally caught up to the moving crowd of terrorists. He tried to listen to Raven and not let his anger overwhelm him. Every second he stood there people were loosing their lives and some didn't even get to start their lives yet. Screams and cries for help penetrated his mind and he suddenly felt completely helpless.

"_SCOTT, JEAN! NO!" (Havok) he dropped do his knees and covered his ears from all the gunfire, the screams and shed tears from his brother and sister-in-law. _

A terrorist caught site of the venerable Havok, aimed and fired a high powered beam directly into his chest. The blast sent Havok flying into the shudder doors of a closed department store. Smoke rose from his chest as he held his arms crossed like the blast was still hitting him and he was blocking it. His emotions started take over him. He had never used Gamma Rays in a fight before because he felt they were too powerful, but now he couldn't care less about anybody in the surrounding area.

"_Kill…Kill…Kill" (Havok)_

Green gamma rays flowed from the young hero's eyes as he floated from his crater in the shudder door. He put his palm out at the terrorist that shot him, and let got a extremely powerful blast of gamma rays. The irrmeasurable rise in the terrorist's body temperature caused him to explode, sending his entrails and blood everywhere. Havok turned his attention to the crowd and fired several more even powerful rays into them, sending the bodies of innocents and non-innocents airborne only to disintegrate seconds later. He laughed manically as he took them out one by one, sometimes even blasting entire holes through torsos. In the end the streets were nothing but a blood bath.

On the horizon more soldiers could be seen coming from downtown which was now crumbling through a mass chain reaction of explosions, sending buildings into each other and making a domino effect. Havok stared them down and clenched his fist.

"_I'll kill them all…each and everyone; kill them for what they've done!" (Havok)_

Havok reared back and threw his balled fists into the earth, sending a fissure erupting with gamma rays toward the crowd. A large green explosion ensued, but still they came. Havok smiled and out stretched his palm. He gathered all the gamma rays he hand left in his cells and concentrated them into a ball of immense density. He swirled in his hand and lit up the block.

"_It's been nice playing with all you, but now it's time to end this whole fiasco" (Havok) _

He twirled the orb on his finger tip like some sort of basket ball, then let it fall into his palm again as the army of terrorists got closer. Finally he blended the gamma-rays with other energies which caused a massive chain reaction. First there was a shockwave, instantly killing anything in a 2 mile radius. When there was a gigantic green mushroom cloud, and the sickening laugher of Havok.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Info: Dusk Metropolis, Whats Left of the Factory District, 1:09 P.M.**_

A dark cloud formed inbetween what used to be a alleyway, now just two short concrete walls and bent iron framework. Raven stepped out in a landscape which was flattened by the explosion. Particles of ash and burning pieces of papers fell down upon the area like some apocalyptic wasteland. There was nothing here, not even bodies remained, just black skeletons and a few at that. Raven pulled up her hood and started to search the area for some sign of Sarxous and Kid Devil. There was nothing. Then she felt a strong wind, and large green mushroom cloud rise above the horizon the buildings created...or what was left of them.

_"What is this...so much hate...so much hate...is it, Alex?" (Raven)_

Suddenly she felt great pain from a distance. It seemed to be Sarxous. It was on the outskirts of the factory district. She quickly flew off in that direction. Sarxous was over turning the metal sheet that once belonged to the roof when she arrived. He had a massive headache, and burns everywhere on his body. Kid Devil on the other hand was just knocked out.

_"..." (Raven)_

_"Hello to you too, Raven" (Sarxous)_

_"Head trauma, 2nd degree burns, minor cuts and bruises.." (Raven)_

_"What are you some kind of doctor?" (Sarxous) he lifted himself to his feet and rubbed his head ._

_"Sort of. Havok is on a rampage. We never expected it to be this big" (Raven)_

_"Exactly how big is it?" (Sarxous) he took a seat on a broken piece of rubble._

_"Most of downtown was destroyed by bombs, and almost everyone in the outskirts has been murdered. I don't know what they dropped on this area, but everyone was incinerated" (Raven) she walked to Sarxous and placed her hands on his head, and healed some of his wounds. _

_"Havok's on a rampage?" (Sarxous)_

_"Yes, extreme emotional disturbance. I wasn't there to see it...I just sensed it" (Raven)_

_"Heal Kid Devil; we are going to have stop him...or something" (Sarxous)_

_"How did you two survive?" (Raven)_

_"I'll tell you when all four of us are back safe in Titans Tower" (Sarxous)_

Raven knelt down and placed her hands upon Kid Devil's skull, but was burned instantly. She turned back to Sarxous. _"His skin is too hot. I can't touch him"_

"_You can't heal him without touching him?" (Sarxous)_

"_Yes, but I can't give him as much energy." (Raven)_

"_It should be enough for him to get up and stop his skin from burning, right?" (Sarxous)_

"_I suppose" (Raven)_

Raven placed her hands inches away from Kid Devil and healed the minimum amount of wounds she could. He started to stir and the heat radiating from his body started to die down. Raven placed her finger tips on his temples and healed him fully. His eyes opened and he lifted himself onto his knees.

"_Where am I? What happened here?" (Kid Devil)_

"_They dropped a bomb on us." (Sarxous)_

"_You!" (Kid Devil) he pointed at Sarxous._

"_No time to play the blame game, Devil. We have a city to save, not to mention one of our own" (Sarxous)_

"_What do you mean "our"" (Kid Devil)_

"_Congratulations, you're temporary teen titan" _

_Ending Chapter Notes: Know I know your wondering, why the hell is Havok doing this! Well PWA explained to me today the idea of, Memory Repression, things you don't want to remember so you go into a child like state. Havok doesn't want to remember but when he does he turns into that thing that just killed a lot of people. It has a lot to do with his time with the X-men, his brother, and sister and law, which will be revealed in later chapters. In the next chapter I will introduce two of the major villains and a new titan. Auaroxus, Super Boy: Prime, and the Order of Saigon. _

_Note: The third chapter will not feature Raven, Sarxous, Kid Devil, or "Havok: Prime"_


	4. Chapter 3: Stronger Than Steel

_Beginning Author's notes: Ah the third chapter in this fanfic. Like I said before, this chapter will not feature the characters from the first two chapters, but instead focuses on developing the storyline. So erm, having fun reading about BAD ASS SUPERBOY: PRIME! BWAHAHAHAHA. (lol)_

**Chapter Three: Stronger Than Steel**

_**Info: Space, Green Lantern Headquarters.**_

It was the norm upon the Green Lantern Corps ship that day. Most of the members were eating lunch, recharging their rings or meditating. Nothing seemed to be amidst. In the lower levels of the compound sat twelve large vats of green energy which recharged the rings and powered the entire ship. One was labeled with the emblem of superman. Inside, sat, plotting a way to escape..."Superboy - Prime" perhaps the most powerful foe the universe had ever birthed. He had come from an alternate universe on an alternate planet called "Earth Prime." Manipulated by Alexander Luthor from "Earth-Three" the young Kryptonian lost his grip on reality after Luthor showed him his loved ones dying in accidents on the new Earth. He abandoned his partner and continued alone, further desecrating his grip on reality. He fled the Earth and made his way to the planet Oa, where a powerful supervillian was created, to recreate the big bang and model the new universe in his own image. He was confronted by the GLC and effectively kills thirty two GLC members. He was then confronted by superman from "Earth-One" and "Earth-Two." They burned off his protective armor and had a final fight on the "Living Green Lantern" planet of Mogo. He defeated "Earth-One" superman and attempted to kill the "Earth-two" Superman and is defeated. He was dragged away and imprisoned in a quantum containment field on Oa. Since then, his prison has been moved onto the GLC's ship. He has escaped many prisons before, and this would be just like all the others.

From the corridor leading into the room, the Lantern of the planet Sephron appeared. He was sweating gallons and rubbing his hands nervously. He had dark blue skin and large green compound eyes and four arms. He couldn't seem to contain his excitement, or anxiety, or a mixture of the two. He made his way over to the tube with the superman symbol on it. He gazed up into it and saw the shadow of a figure floating in it. He stumbled back in fear at the site of him. In the containment field for years, Superboy-Prime had lost his muscles from malnutrition, and his hair had groan to waist length but he still processed an evil smirk on his face. The Lantern calmed himself and pressed his face up against the glass, studying Superboy-Prime. Suddenly his eyes flew open and focused upon the small lantern.

_"Hahahahahaha, Kar...how are you?" (Superboy-P)_

_"W-Wha-What do you want!" (Kar) the alien started to back up._

_"You know what I want...I WANT FREEDOM! HAHAHAHAHA! I never could stay in one place for a long time!" (Superboy-P)_

_"N-N-No, you know I can't do that" (Kar)_

_"Oh...and you' rather remember that?" (Superboy-P)_

_"No! Please!" (Kar)_

_"Do it, or I'll feed you some more of Apocalypse's destruction of your measly planet" (Superboy-P) he cocked his head to the side and smirked._

_"Why are you doing this!" (Kar)_

_"Because there is some unfinished business I have to attend to on Earth-One" (Superboy-P)_

_"It's been 500 years! They're dead by now!" (Kar)_

_"The Teen Titans have a way of reincarnating their disorderly team, I'm sure their will still be one on that planet. Besides, it's not all about the Titans; it's about proving that I am Superman, no matter what Kon-El says! Now release me and it will be over." (Superboy-P)_

_"Will you leave in peace?" (Kar)_

_"...Yes" (Superboy-P)_

The sephronian, Kar, nodded to the suspended Superboy and walked over to the console next to his tube. It glew with various numbers, alien letters, and a multitude of colors. He typed over the console briefly and it emitted a beeping sound. Kar backed off and watched nitrogen "steam" flow from the caps that held the tube in place. The caps released the large tube and it shattered on the floor. Green liquid spread and covered the entire floor. It dripped off the currently weak Superboy and revealed his body.

_"Yes...Yes..." (Superboy-P)_

Superboy held his hands out, let the green fluid flow into his palms and circulate through out his body. When all the liquid from the floor was absorbed he stood up. He was now his old self, muscles and all. He felt all his powers return to him. He smirked as his eyes fell upon the timid, Kar who had fallen on his bottom and began to push himself away. Superboy was in front of him in mere seconds, testing his super speed. He reached down, "palmed" the top of his head and lifted him up to eyelevel.

_"My neck! My neck! please! It feels like its going to tear!" (Kar)_

_"Pitiful soul...I'll save you the misery of watching your teammates die!" (Superboy-P)_

_"But you said you would leave in peace!" (Kar)_

_"I'm a supervillian...we lie a lot" (Superboy-P)_

With that he squeezed the alien's skull until it collapsed and blood covered the Kryptonian hands. He smirked and turned around to the other twelve vats.

_"It's feeding time! The Titans won't stand a chance this time" (Superboy-P)_

He drove his hand into the tube and sucked the energy out through his palms. One by one he emptied the tubes, making him stronger, faster, and better. When he was finish he was comparable to the Hulk. His eyes overflowed with the trademark GLC green radiation. His hands started to vibrate as he built up energy that once belonged to the green lanterns and fired a gigantic hole in the ceiling, leading to the upper levels. He gently floated through layers and layers of destroyed floor work and smiled at his new found destructive power. He reached the central plaza of the ship and there was utter silence as hundreds and hundreds of lanterns focused their rings at him.

_"Take your best shot..." (Superboy-P)_

They all fired simultaneously, but all the beams were reflected and sent back to their masters, smacking them dead on. Superboy laughed manically.

_"You see, you green fairies, your beams are totally harmless. I'm your source of energy now and only I can recharge those little Duracell's you wear on your hands" (Superboy-P) he said, letting out another deep laugh._

The Earth Green Lantern flew above the crowd of heroes dressed in the emerald green costumes.

_"We can't attack him with our rings...so we'll just use brute force!" (Earth Green Lantern)_

_"Find with me! Ahahahahahahaha" (Superboy-P)_

Despite them trying, the battle was over in a mere half and hour. Numerous bodies littered the floor, and Superboy hadn't even been scratched, nor broken a sweat. He smiled at the sight and crushed the skull of a member under his bare foot. He took one last look for survivors and then took off towards the bridge of the ship. The Earth Green Lantern was struggling to the comlink, trying to deal with the immerse pain of his body being severed from his legs. He finally reached the comlink and pushed a series of numbers.

_"There's only one person...who can stop him. Hello? Auaroxas...Superboy...Prime...the G...L...C" (Earth Green Lantern) with that, the Lantern drew his last breath and the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed and referred to only in text._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Info: Space, Auaroxas' Cockpit, Just after the destruction of the GCL**_

Music could be heard from the small cruiser class space ship floating in between the Luna asteroid belt in the Augustus system. The ship contained the young Auaroxas. The ship was silver and contained many circular windows in which the holographic H.U.D. was displayed; the tail of the ship was printed: "Bullet" It looked as Auaroxas was doing something important inside.

_"singing Street Lights, People! Livin' this define emotion! HIIDIN' somewhere in tha nIGGHT! Phew I love the oldies." (Auaroxas)_

Auaroxas had jet black hair which had two braided pony tails and was gelled back so that only a few strands of hair hung over his forehead. He had a brown skin color and wore a black sleeveless body armor made out of a flexible metal called Xnite. Suddenly a transmission from the GLC filled up all of his screens. "Hello? Auaroxas...Superboy...Prime...the G...L...C" there was static and the screen disappeared.

_"...Superboy Prime! He must have gotten out! I told them that moving him wasn't a good idea!" (Auaroxas)_

Quickly, Auaroxas reset his current coordinates and input the ones to the current orbiting position of the GLC HQ Ship. With a couple more buttons pressed the space around the ship started to distort as it made the fabric of space crunch together to transport it over vast distances. In mere seconds he was outside the ship. It was riddled with burn holes and bodies floated outside the ship walls.

_"Oh my god" (Auaroxas)_

He took control of the ship and a large sharp cone replaced the rounded front the craft had before. He focused his aim at the bridge and nose dived right into it. Breaching the walls and plugging the hole up with the ship. The cockpit door opened and the young warrior jumped out. The floor was covered in a pool of blood and mangled bodies were everywhere. This was defiantly the work of Superboy Prime. Auaroxas had only heard about him in stories, since he was before his time. Heard that he was a highly unstable maniac due to psychological manipulation. The door leading to the bridge opened and a surprised Superboy emerged.

_"Oh goodie, someone else to kill" (Superboy-P)_

_"You monster! You've killed countless people!" (Auaroxas)_

Superboy only smiled and dashed across the floor two Auaroxas at mach 1. He reared back his fist and threw a punch at the boy. Auaroxas quickly caught the punch with his palm effortlessly. He could see the shock in Superboy's eyes. This time Auaroxas reared back his fist and punched Superboy in the gut, let go of his hand, jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

_"You think you're better than me!" (Superboy-P)_

Superboy lunged off the wall and tackled Auaroxas to the ground. Auaroxas promptly kicked him vertically into the ceiling, making him another crater. Superboy looked down at Auaroxas and shoo heat beams from his eyes. Auaroxas somersaulted backwards and continued darting around as the beams chased him. Finally he jumped towards Superboy, kneed him in the chest, grabbed him by his skin and threw him several levels underneath the ship. Superboy emerged out of the hole immediately and struck Auaroxas in the gut with a devastating punch. He then brought his elbow down upon Auaroxas' neck sending him into a crater on the floor.

_"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" (Superboy-P)_

Superboy charged up an energy blast in his hands and aim it at the still ground Auaroxas. Auaroxas slowly began to recover from the attack and sensed a massive build up of energy behind him. Quickly he reached for his blade, flicked out of the sheath and into his hand. Superboy fired the blast, and Auaroxas cut the energy and redirected into his blade. He spun around and threw the blast back at Superboy, but it simply bounced off Superboy and blew half of the right wall up.

_"Where do you get your power?" (Superboy-P)_

_"None of your business" (Auaroxas)_

_"Tell me...can you survive in the vacuum of space?" (Superboy-P)_

Auaroxas saw Superboy glance over at his spacecraft. His eyes widened and he made a dash for it, but Superboy already destroyed it and the air, the bodies, and everything else began to fly out of the resulting hole.Auaroxas gritted his teeth in anger, but turned and ran for the escape pods. Superboy stayed and watched him go. It didn't take long for Auaroxas to find them; he had been the HQ before and had taken he time to memorize the entire ship. He jumped into the cramped pod, and entered the coordinates for Earth.

_"There's no way to stop him. I have to find Sarxous and we have to do this together. There are a lot of holes in the ship so he'll have to stop for repairs at some point. That should buy us a little bit of preparation time." (Auaroxas)_

After the codes were inputted the console disappeared and the pod rocketed off into space towards the planet earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Info: Colorado Mountains, Titan's Tower, 3:02 P.M.**_

There were three figures standing outside of the unfinished "T" shaped tower. One with wild untamed black hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. Another with blonde hair, carrying a giant bag on his back. The last one was a female, with blondish-orange hair and a pack of arrows round her waist.

_"You said that they lived here...so where are they?" (Logan)_

_"I don't know, I got the information from Dick" (Anthony)_

_"It's freezing out here, how do they stand it?" (Mia)_

_"Beats the hell out of me" (Logan)_

_"They're probably out on some important mission!" (Anthony)_

_"Don't get your hopes up, kid, I bet they're a bunch of wash-ups" (Logan)_

_"HUH! The Teen Titans! NEVER!" (Anthony)_

_"Well, they could at least have someone to answer the door, or let us in" (Mia)_

_"You'll have to let them know that, Mia, if they're alive." (Logan) he took a long drag on his cigarette and threw it into the snow._

_"Hey, what's that?" (Mia)_

Mia pointed to what looked like a seed shaped ship burning up in the atmosphere.

_"I don't know, and I'm not about to find out" (Logan)_

_"Come on, Mia" (Anthony)_


	5. Chapter 4: Recuperation

_Beginning Author's Note: Ah I wrote this chapter ages ago, well I wrote the general summary in a notebook, but I never got around to writing it. Grand Turismo 4 has been holding me off too. Enjoy ppl...and write me some reviews...please I feel so lonely._

_05/29/2006: A new day and some more writing of this chapter. I wrote the above Beginning Author's note at two thirty last night._

_05/30/2006: ANOTHER NEW DAY and I'm actually getting some work done this time. Heh Heh. Thanks for the review again Pakkrat. (Thought I'd get that out there before I moved on to other things) ANYWAYS I find that I can write this fic better when I'm listening to sad...or slow music...strange. (Currently listening to: Passion (KHII Opening Theme))_

**Chapter: Recuperation**

_**Info: Colorado Mountains, Couple miles away from the tower, 3:20 P.M.**_

The dark trail that the pod had left was still lingering in the air. The sun's light shown brightly through it and into Mia's eyes. She shielded them from the rays as her and Anthony made their way around a corner toward the pod. It wasn't snowing anymore and everything seemed calm. Mia focused on Anthony who was walking faster.

_"Slow down please" she said panting as they hugged the wall around a narrow ledge._

_"They shouldn't have named you Speedy" he laughed._

_"Asshole" she said bluntly._

_"You know I heard that..." he smiled and took the final step onto a rocky platform._

_"..." Mia somersaulted onto the platform behind Anthony._

_"Was all that nesscecary?" he grinned childishly._

_"You're pushing it with me" she said, avoiding his eyes. _

They walked for what seemed like a short fifteen minutes before a strange object came into view. It has made a large crater and the resulting fire was making the snow around the crater retreat. They watched as the glass cockpit window was kicked high into the air and fell back like a razor, embedding it's self in the ground before them. Auaroxas climbed out of the ship slowly and dusted himself off, not paying any attention to Mia or Anthony.

_"Well...this isn't that much damage" _he said gliding his fingers across the surface of the craft for any pockets of trapped heat. _"Easily repairable" he smiled._

_"Stop right there" _Mia had drawn an exploding arrow and it was posed at Auaroxas. Just as he took his hands from the craft the wings fell off. He quirked a brow curiously as he stared her down. Auaroxas smiled and walked towards her. She drew back the arrow in her bow. "Stay where you are" she cautioned. Sarxous still walked forward. _"Speedy, I really don't think you should..." _She fired the arrow, but Auaroxas caught it with his index finger and thumb. Quickly he disabled the explosive and threw the arrow at Mia's feet.

_"You need faster exploding arrows...Mia Dearden I presume?" he said smiling. Mia drew another arrow. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name" she yelled, trying to find a pressure point to shoot him in. _

_"Well I know everything and everyone...in this Galaxy at least, but there is no time for that. Have you heard of the Teen Titans?"_

_----------_

_**Info: Colorado Mountains, Titan's Tower, 3:30 P.M.**_

Logan was just about to light up a new cigarette when he saw Mia and Anthony approaching. He returned the cig to it's carton and folded his arms, waiting for them to come into talking distance.

_"Who's this guy?" he said, glaring at Auaroxas._

_"He came in that thing that was falling from the sky, his name is Auaroxas, says he knows one of the Titans" answered Anthony._

_"And you just led him here? He could be plotting to destroy the tower, kill us, and what ever is left of the titans. Or he could just be an alien rapist. You have to take these things into account"_

_"Um...I'm kinda right here" said Auaroxas, verifying his position with a gesture toward the ground._

_"You know, you think too much" said Anthony._

_"Better to think more, than to think little, bub. Now what does this guy what?"_

_"Well it looks like you guys are locked out...I probably can get you in...if Sarxous built this thing"_

_Auaroxas walked over to the console next to the entrance door. He smiled at the "Password Encrypted" Message that flashed red on the small screen. "Let's still see if I still know ol' Sarxous" he typed in the letters N-E-S-S-A._

_----------_

_**Info: What's Left of Dusk, 4:08 P.M.**_

Smoldering buildings and dead bodies was all that was left of dusk. Iron frameworks twisted out of the concrete they once supported. It seemed as if all life had been sucked from the city and time stood still. Suddenly...it started to rain. The mission had been a complete failure. Sarxous looked up at the dark clouds that overcastted the wasteland. He realized that the blood of every living thing that lived in Dusk was on his hands. It was his fault that so many people had died, yet he felt nothing. Saddened not by the fact that he had been the cause of the massacre, but because he couldn't produce a drop of sympathy for any of the people lying on the ground as Raven guided him and Kid Devil though the destroyed city towards the area where the green mushroom cloud appeared. Statues had been defaced, mines were littered everywhere, dud bombs were still ticking. In the distance a golden building, shaped like half a bullet could be seen leaning on a pale grey skyscraper before they both collapsed and produced a dust cloud that could seen from miles away. Sarxous turned his head in disgust, tugging the sliding Kid Devil's arm and pulling him back over his shoulder.

_"You need not feel pain for these people, it wasn't our fault" Raven said, not looking at Sarxous and moving forward._

_"I don't feel pain for them...more like for myself" _

_"Self pity leads down a darker road...one that might lead to death" She said bluntly._

Sarxous sighed at her comment and they continued through the midway separating the outskirts from the downtown area. The heavy flow of rain was drenching Sarxous' already wet clothes and as the droplets trickled down his nose and onto the ground all he could remember was the day that he escaped. The memories started to flash back.

_"Cxors! Kel!"_

_"Sarxous there is no time we have to go or we'll be killed!"_

_"Get off of him you monster!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"SHADOE!"_

_"Sarxous!" he heard Raven's voice and snapped back into reality. _Two remaining soldiers equipped with shock rifles waded toward them. The slap of military grade boots stomping the concrete teased his eardrums. Raven raised her hand and an Umbrakinetic aura surrounded it. This was Sarxous chance. He sat the weak Kid Devil down and sprinted towards them. He stopped at the halfway point, brought his hands up in a "X" fashion then parted them quickly, sending a wave of ice towards the soldiers. It froze them instantly. Even a bullet of plasma energy one of the soldiers managed to fire off was incased in ice. Sarxous held his hands about 5 inches away from the frozen soldiers, and balled his fist, shattering them into millions of pieces.

The aura around Raven's palm disappeared and she continued past Sarxous who was hunched over and panting heavily. She stopped within two feet of him. _"Who was that for? Us or them?" she asked rhetorically before taking off walking again._

Sarxous stood up to full height and heaved Kid Devil back on his back and started following Raven again. The sun was quickly setting in the sky and Sarxous wanted nothing more but to be gone with this horrible place.

_----------_

The trio approached a large crater, at least fifty feet deep. There is a stretched circular burn mark encompassing the diameter of the dent in the earth. In the middle lie the sprawled out body of Havok, clothes ripped, torn, and covered in the dirt from the explosion. Raven took off her cape and threw it to the ground beside Sarxous, then jumped into the crater. She slid down the face and straight to the center where Havok was lying. Quickly she checked his pulse, he was still breathing, but skin was hot to the touch. Havok opened his eyes with what little strength he had and stared into Ravens.

_"Sorry...I didn't tell you. I'm sorry...that I did all this. I'm..." he said weakly._

_"You shouldn't be talking" she said in her usual blunt tone._

_"Ah...I've killed them...I made a promise...to...Scott" with those words he passed out. _

Raven stared at his lifeless body and checked for a pulse again. She surrounded him with Umbrakinetic bubble and rose him off the ground and into midair. Sarxous watched from above as Raven floated to the base of the crater. She landed gently and the ball of energy crashed into the ground next to her, causing small plates of hard rock and sand to jut up underneath it. She sighed and dawned her cape once more.

_"The Mission was a failure...we're going home" Raven said sadly. _

Loose pebbles on the ground began to jump like beans and the Titans felt the earth shaking underneath them. Sarxous and Raven looked around for any sign of an explosion, but there was none. A fine mist started to fill the streets, covering everything, blinding the unsespecting teens. Out of the mist Sarxous saw three...then nine…the at least forty hooded figures emerge, bearing a pyramid with an eye are the top somewhere on their black cloaks. Some carried flags bearing the same mark, while others brandished swords and pistols. They all came to a halt in front of the group. All was quiet. The wind didn't even dare to whisper into human ears. The rays that indicated the position of the sun quickly ran to the horizon, cloaking the scene in darkness. Immediately they felt the cold night air wrap around their bodies as one of the men in the black cloaks came forth.

_"We expected you to take care of this little problem, but you have only showed us that you can't send children to do an adult's job" he said arrogantly, chuckling to himself behind the shadow of this hood. "When the mist clears...they will be gone and the city will have the resources it needs to rebuild."_

_"Who the hell are you!" yelled Sarxous._

_"You may refer to us as...the Order of Sairgoa and that's all you need to know...for now that is" he responded._

_"Are you friends...or foes?" Raven asked looking past the hood and into the person behind all the smoke and mirrors._

_"Neither and that won't work dear" He said, forging a mental link between himself and Raven and transferring a large amount of energy through the "line." Raven let out a scream and grabbed her head with her hands to sooth the pain. _Sarxous made his move, shooting a beam of ice at the figure.

_"Pests" he spat out before shooting a laser of blue light at Sarxous through his index finger tip, cutting through the ice beam and Sarxous' side. Blood ran out of the wound like water from a faucet. Sarxous cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees, applying pressure to the gash._

_"Remember...we only did this because that "terrorist" organization didn't quite fit into our plans. We'll see you around "Project Uehara"" he finished, before him and his group vanished into thin air, and the mist they created dissipated. _The shattered city came back into view and it seemed like all was the same. Sarxous was expecting it to be restored to its former glory, but he never got what he wanted and always found a way to blame it one other people. He was always like that.

_"let's go..." Raven said, charging up her energy and readying herself for teleport back to the Colorado Mountains. _

Sarxous took one last look at the city, closed his eyes, and he could hear something...he could feel it. It was hope, and he knew the city would survive and be restored. He remembered her...that foul creature who had abandoned him in his time of need that long time ago. Still he couldn't stop himself from thinking of her...from loving her. _"Nessa...I'll find you" he whispered._ Before they all disappeared in a white flash.

_----------_

_**Info: What's Left of Dusk, 4:48 P.M.**_

Auaroxas, Logan, Anthony, and Mia all find themselves inside the Titan's living room. Digging through their refrigerator and watching their T.V. Anthony confronted Auaroxas eating a Fresh bagel, which he got from the pantry. Auaroxas was leaning against the large glass windows which lined the walls at the front of the living room. A hologram machine provided a serene view of the beach as opposed to the usual depressing blizzard that was going on outside.

_"So chomp how'd you know the code?" he asked, slapping some butter down on the doughnut shaped bread._

_"I just happen to know one of the Titans very well."_

_"How so?" Asked Anthony, taking a large bite of the bagel. _

_"It's a story that's long, and filled with pain...I'd rather not share it with ya" Auaroxas said surprisingly cheerfully. Anthony had noticed that he was always cheerful about something and was concerned for Auaroxas' mental health. (**Authors Note: Hahahahahaha**)_

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open, revealing a very wet Sarxous', Raven, and Kid Devil. The cool chill mode of the room clashed with the depressing violent aura of the Titans. Raven raised her hand angrily at the intruders. Several things in the room exploded from her sudden spike of emotion. She was quite fed up with what happened in that short day and was content on taking a long shower and sleep when they got home.

"Who are you?" she said, her eyes darting from on person to the next.

"Raven...control yours-" his eyes fell upon Auaroxas. There was a bitter silence as their eyes met and bad memories resurfaced. "They're my friends...please take these two to the infirmary" he said, looking back at Raven. She sighed deeply and encased Kid Devil in a sphere of Umbrakinetic energy and took off down the hall towards the med bay. Sarxous made sure she was out of earshot before he started on Auaroxas.

_"What the hell are you doing here!" he spat at the mirror image of himself. _

_"What? I can't check up on my lil bro?" he retorted._

_"You said you'd say out of my life! FOREVER!" Sarxous yelled._

_"Things change..." he whispered._

_Sarxous was ready to shoot back an insult but decided not to waste the energy on Auaroxas."I got enough problems..." he said before turning around and walking down the corridor Raven had just brought Havok and Kid Devil through._

_"Family Trouble?" asked Mia._

_"Yeah...something like that." _

Sarxous pushed the red button next to the steel door leading to the med bay. A sound of compressed air moving the sliding door filled his ears and he stepped in. Raven was attaching various devices to Havok, while Kid Devil sat on the bed parallel to Havok's. He seemed to be a little less than fine. His fiery eyes, doused with the pain he was feeling. There had been nothing but deading silence and anger this whole ordeal and it wasn't going to stop here.

_"There is tension between you and our visitor..." Raven said, attaching monitor patches to Havok's chest._

_"Stop prying into my head...that got you hurt last time" spat Sarxous. _

_"All this is giving me a headache...I must meditate" she said, before walking out of the room. Kid Devil, stumbling, followed her out of the room._

Sarxous glanced over at Havok. He was lying there, lifeless, attached to all those machines. _"I should have been stronger. None of this would have happened if I had been stronger." He sighed deeply and departed for his room_

Raven made her way back into the living room. She counted the amount of people the moment she walked into the room. A blonde with blue eyes sitting on the kitchen counter. A quiver of arrows rested on her back. She seemed to be very secretive about something. The second was watching television, nothing out of the ordinary about him. The third was digging through a large bag that was resting on the back of the counch, turning a nut with a minature wrench. The last seemed to be deep in thought, rubbing his chin with this thumb and index finger. Sarxous seemed to have bad history with him. As soon as she entered all eyes were on her.

_"Sorry for the outburst. It has been a rough day" she seemed uncomfortable with talking openly with strangers. "Make yourselves at home" she turned to go to her room when Auaroxas called out to her._

_"I need to talk with Sarxous." he said._

_"He does not wish to talk."_

_"Who are you to tell me what he feels, I'm his brother" he argued._

Raven did not wish to argue with anyone. So she simply turned her back and left the room without another word. Auaroxas was left speechless and flustered.

_"You're great with women." commented Logan._

_"I try" Auaroxas said taking a seat next to the teen. _Kid Devil climbed over the counch bank and sank into the cool leather. His head was killing him and he just felt like resting. It was paradise just to lie there, a cool breeze floating from the air conditioner and caressing his scarred body. Suddenly a voice interrupted his utopian vision. He opened his eyes and his vision focused on a dark haired boy.

_"Hey...mind telling us about the Titans" Anthony asked._

_"I wouldn't know much...I just joined up during the attack" he said weakly. A blonde girl now made her way towards the red-skinned teen._

_"Attack? What Attack?" she asked anxiously._

_"In dusk city...Terrorists or something. Destroyed the whole thing...that was my city."_

_"Terrorists huh? They sure scared the hell out of you guys" Logan commented. (**Authors Note: Get it! TERRORists!...what...I thought it was funny... :'( **)_

Kid Devil, against his will pulls himself to his feet and leaves the room to go find a quiet and soft bed.

_"You sure have a way of driving people away." chuckled Anthony._

_"Habit." Logan said, lighting up a cigarette. _

This time Mia took her leave because of her hate for cigarettes.

_"You're a pro" he smirked._

Logan was silent.

_----------_

_Ending Author's Notes: You know have way through this thing I noticed that I had wrote the summaries for the chapters too long in my little notebook so I just decided to end it here. My normal word count is 2,500 and this was a little bit higher. As a result I've actually summerized Chapter 4, 5, 6, and 7 for later detail writting. But this took all afternoon..I don't know if I'll be able to produce one tomorrow but I MUST TRY FOR THE SAKE OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS FIC! YES! UNITE! Lol. Enough jokes. Hes a lil spolier for you. I'm holding off the Superboy Prime Storyline...I want that to just be EPIC and I want to give time to the Titans to build their ranks before any of that happens. I hope to have this story done with 35 Chapters and write two sequals. Thats the general plan. This story is going to kill me...lol._

_In response to Pakkrat;s review and me saying the same thing hours before he posted it. I need more female characters. I've been Eyeing Psylocke and Jean Grey from the Marvel Universe, and also this gun crazy girl from my Duale Universe. That should fill the void a whole bunch. Other than that I'm getting into fics now and I want to write a couple of one-shots and venture into other Games/Comics/Cartoons to write fics about. But I'll finish half of this before I start anything else. Ok...I had enough ranting... _


End file.
